trollpastafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
House of Norylsk, Russia
Diary Norilsk, 24th December 1936 It was a normal day. I worked in the mine for 6 hours after which I returned to my house. During work I talked to Dimitrije about the new government. He is a very hardworking man and the promise of a better life for men like him sold him on believing in these lunatics. They overthrew our legacy. Our Tsar. I ate a big meal as it was Christmas. However not many celebrated Christmas anymore. Not here, anyway. A strange thing I noticed a star shining brighter than all the others. This happened as I looked for the first Christmas star. It glowed like every other star but then, shined a blue light and red, then green after which I thought I was hallucinating. A Christmas miracle, a rainbow star. I wonder what it was... On the other hand, I did drink quite a lot of of beer... The following entry of Boleslav Fonjevic' diary has not been deciphered as some text was crossed out violently. We do not know what is written there but it is most likely not important. Norilsk, 25th December 1936 I woke up with a wet forehead. I don't remember my dreams, (...) but they were pleasant. It was strange to me that sweat was there until I thought that it might be a drop of water from the ceiling. It did rain and hail violently yesterday. I remeber when (...). That was very intense. I then went up to my roof with a ladder and sure enough there was a small but quite important hole in the tiles. I went to the basement to get my tools. I then fixed the hole up. But the water from the ice in the hole didn't feel like the water from my forehead. The liquid on my forehead was very (...), which disturbed me. I shrugged it off and went to work. There was plenty of snow around the nickel mine. I talked and worked with Dimitrije even more than yesterday. He said he stayed up all night reading Marx' Communist Manifesto. I am getting very worried about him. He has become more agressive. But not only him, but the others too. Boris Artzmann - a prussian immigrant, James Northson Wesvalic - the manager and Christoph Orm - a new worker all became increasingly agressive as the day went on. I dared not challenge their lunacy as their numbers and strength spoke for them. But there was also (...) Li. He was a very particular man. He was quiet but very effective at his work. No one really knew him. All atempts at contact (...). After a good day of work I returned home. Nothing was out of the ordinary. Nothing, but (...). I made myself a nice meal and then went to bed. Before I went to sleep I heard a strange bark outside my house. I didn't have a dog but my neighbours did. I live in a less populated area of the town. But the barking stopped at one point. And then I drifted of into a new world. 'This entry has one paragraph entirely ripped out. We are unsure as to the nature of the ripping and are now looking for other things and sources that could fill up the empty space. Some fragments have been uncovered. ' Norilsk, 26th December 1936 When I woke up I saw something unnerving. A puddle of the liquid next to the window. Nothing was dripping out anymore so it must have appeared sometime in the night. My windows were closed. I took precautions with the liquid and carried it out in a bag outside my house. Ripped out fragment : Dimitrije (...) nothing (...) the fog was strong (...) A sign (...) missing dog... I don't know what to say. The situation was terrifying. The giant beast we saw in the forest reminded me of the legends of strange, fish like bipedal creatures. We reported the sighting to the authorities and they assured us they would handle the situation. Dimitrije borrowed me the Communist Manifesto under threat that he would report me for treason. The times were changing. A simple man could not get any rest here in Norilsk... I went back to bed and then fell asleep, peacefully. I thought I heard the same dog barking but it must have been my imagination...